Chapter 34: Black★Rock Shooter
Black★Rock Shooter's song: http://youtu.be/EpnOcOd__ag I run after Kanade She won't get far, and she's not killing this girl she's chasing. Not on my watch. I pull out my cannon and smash it on Kanade, and she shrieks and falls over. The girl Kanade was chasing stops and stares at me. Crap. Maybe she's scared of me. Kanade tries to get up, but I hold her down. "You aren't going anywhere, Tachibana Kanade", I say. Kanade just stares at me in fear, then I realize, she's looking over my shoulder. I look over my shoulder, and I see big, black wings on my back. I scream and fall back. "AAAHHHHH HOLY SHIT!" I scream. Kanade takes out her two blades, and charges after me. I roll over and dodge, and I scream to the one girl, "Get out of here! It's not safe!" The girl nods, hops onto her dragon, and flies away. I hope she's gonna be safe. Kanade proceeds to keep charging at me. Will she ever give up? Should I use the song? After hours of fighting, I finally get tired of it, and decide to use the song. This song kills away light, and it's something I don't like to use. Especially against angels, like Kanade. But right now, it's the only chance I've got, and if Kanade keeps killing people for no reason...everyone will be gone before I know it. I start to sing the song, I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near I've seen gods of the men, and all which they fear Kanade covers her ears, "No!!! Stop!!!" Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend Come to me, bury your sorrow Temptation await the condemned Kanade screams, "No! Stop! Please!" I pause, only for a moment. "What, Kanade? A tiny song is gonna kill you?" Kanade looks angry, "So we've found the Angel Of Darkness, haven't we?" "Where'd you learn that song anyways?" I look down at a puddle, "My mother sang it to us every night". "Your mother must have been creepy then". I stare at Kanade in the eye and hiss. Wait what? I hissed? I hold my head, what in the hell is wrong with me? Kanade sighs, "it's not unusual, you ARE the Dark Angel". I stare at Kanade with wide eyes, "what do you mean, Dark Angel?" "Dead Angel, Fallen, whatever you might call it". I start to get REALLY paranoid, which is unusual for me, since I never really feel paranoid. Kanade puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't be afraid. Look, word has spread that you are ruler of Hazama, is that true?" I nod slowly, my eyes still wide and staring at the ground. I feel like I've just been hit with a brick. Kanade looks at me in the eye, "I'll help you, I know you don't want to be a Dark Angel and all, but this is all fate. Whatever happened now and before was meant to be". I keep staring at the ground, "I've met with a terrible fate, haven't I?" Category:Chapters